


【TRHP】血腥地獄 VII

by fire5553



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire5553/pseuds/fire5553





	【TRHP】血腥地獄 VII

一回到他們的莊園，已經接近凌晨了。

Harry親自體會了他的工作內容。

他和Tom幾乎形影不離，從沐浴、進食到就寢，他們都是一起完成的。

「Harry……你的味道真好聞。」男孩乖順地窩在高瘦的吸血鬼身上，任由他抱著，吸血鬼尖銳的獠牙緩緩埋入了修長的頸項之中，那塊經歷著攻擊的小孔冒出了圓潤的血珠，被貪婪地唇舌給捲去，Tom的手不斷在男孩身上遊走著，很仔細地撫每一吋肌膚，享受著溫熱緊繃的觸感，並且低著頭吸吮著他的獵物，他是個節制的吸血鬼，即使是這種令人瘋狂的味道，他也只吸取一小口。然而對於一個普通人類的Harry而言，這樣的進食方式太過曖昧與刺激，他一邊嫌棄著自己的墮落，又被吸引著去享受這種親密的接觸，對他來說太過於美好。

「主人。」被稱作納吉尼的東方美人又出現在他們面前，此時Tom正抱著Harry坐在火爐旁的軟椅上進食。

Tom並沒有停止舔拭獵物的動作，蒼白的手更刻意地伸到男孩的浴衣裡頭，半垂著眼，一副慵懶的姿態：「納吉尼，把喬斯帶到我面前。」

「他請了長假，似乎遠行去狩獵，納吉尼無法確定他還在英國……」

「無論用什麼方法，萬聖節前他一定要在我面前出現，把貪婪的心思動到我頭上，自以為找到烏鴉夫人當靠山就能高枕無憂？」Tom的語調陰沉了下來：「我從來都不吝嗇，讓他們主僕相見歡。」

「是。」

納吉尼很快就出了主宅，另一個女吸血鬼侍者安，推著餐車擺好了人類的食物後便消失的無影無蹤，寬大的宅邸就像只剩下他們兩個，Tom並沒有放開Harry，反而讓他的獵物坐在他的大腿上，一口一口地將人類的食物餵進他的口裡，Harry覺得自己的身體就像是機器人，他不會拒絕Tom的任何要求，即使是這種讓他羞的想死的狀態，他的身體依舊能維持著面色如常，張著口等投餵。

天！Harry簡直無法理解Tom的惡趣味。

滿足了一切的生理需求後，Tom抱著男孩坐在深綠色絲綢的床上，伸出手，將手腕動脈的位置割出一道傷口，放在Harry的嘴前，在他耳邊低聲地誘惑著：「吸掉，來。」語氣溫柔得不可思議，從來沒有吸血鬼——即使是他最信任的納吉尼——也沒有過這種待遇。

Harry表現起來就像隻小貓，嘗試地伸出粉色的舌頭，在冰涼的懷抱中輕輕地舔拭著蒼白手腕上的鮮紅，帶給Tom輕微的刺痛感。

 

更多的是情動。

 

Tom皺著眉，手臂微微收緊，他立刻感覺到下身有了反應，這不是他所期望的感覺，他更期望自己能更加理智、不受賀爾蒙狂亂的影響。

他們昨天才做過，要是天天沉浸在情慾之中，他擔心自己會因此受到男孩的影響變得更加柔軟，就像他曾經對於這男孩成為自己所有後的規劃全被打亂一樣，從沒想過這男孩會成為比他近侍更加親密的存在。

吸血鬼的自癒能力強大，小貓舔了幾下就不再出血，於是仰起頭，碧綠的眼眸直直地對上他的主人腥紅的瞳，Tom感覺這雙眼睛亮的刺眼。

於是他用唇封了他們。

輕薄柔滑的浴衣被粗魯地丟到了地上，天微微的亮了，深色的布幔自動地滑過落地窗，遮擋了越來越刺眼的光線，室內昏暗不明，卻騷動不已，修長的身影翻轉，與較為細瘦的人交疊，漸漸地，一些細微的呻吟和喘氣聲伴隨著曖昧的水聲響了起來，細滑的被子覆蓋在聲音之上，遮蓋了逐漸上升的慾望。

 

\-------------------------------

 

Harry覺得自從他恢復意識以來，這幾天過的真是醉生夢死。

人的慣性是很可怕的，從第一天他羞憤欲死，到現在不過一個星期，已經習慣了這過分的身體接觸。

吸血鬼吸食血僕的血為食，是為了得到生機，讓生命在這半死的身軀中得以延續。

而血僕吸食吸血鬼的血，尤其是轉化他的主人血液，能得到的就是身體素質和能力的增進。

這兩者差距是無法可比的。血僕必然完全聽從主人的命令，在轉化的過程會改變體質，有比一般人類更好的身體素質和更長的壽命，他們必定完全聽從於主人的命令，有的神智會被保留下來，有的會被完全清除，完全是照主人的意願和能力。通常做為主人的吸血鬼會斟酌給予獎勵，就是他們的血液。

血僕不以此維生，他們還是需要人類的食物和水，但可以加強他們的力量，並與主人的關係更加緊密。

一般而言，只有真正受到主人喜愛的血僕才有這個殊榮，吸血鬼對於自己的血僕，態度更像是對奴隸、動物般的無情與玩弄。

然而Tom是每天割一刀餵給Harry，當然最後他們都會在床上翻滾起來。

這讓Harry清楚的感受到被改變的身體素質，還有，對於自己身體的控制能力越來越強。從一開始只能 控制眼皮的開闔，到臉部、上半身、到現在已經確保全身得自控都掌握在自己手中。

Tom並不知道這一點，Harry猜想若Tom知道就不會再這樣餵食給他，因為他如此的痛恨著背叛者，看著原來的男侍者喬斯的下場就很明白了。

 

喬斯再享受了一遍莊園地下所有的刑具後，讓他去和烏鴉夫人作伴。

\--------------------------

「你的辦事能力真是令人放心，Voldemort，我想有這麼充足的人類，王會很開心。」陽光紳士吸血鬼舉著剛喝完的骨瓷茶杯，一旁的年輕女僕立刻又補上了茶，他敲了敲手中水藍色漸層的茶杯：「愛絲普蕾的水染，我記得這型的茶具很難得到，你挑禮物的眼光真的很好。」

Tom端著瓷杯，給對方一個假笑：「我的榮幸，這很適合您，爵士。」

大廳內是端莊的交響樂團演奏的聲音，有別於一般人較常撥放的輕音樂，這個爵士似乎更喜歡比較滂沱一點的，定音鼓的重擊不斷地震撼人心。

水晶燈優雅地將光線充滿室內，照射在藍色的茶具上，顯得更加晶瑩高雅。

「既然我們正事都解決了，我們來聊聊私事。」陽光紳士把目光轉向了Harry，這幾天Tom頻繁地往外應酬交涉，接觸的吸血鬼都對Harry這個血僕很感興趣，他們從來不會掩飾欲望，Harry已經習慣了。

Tom隨著對方的眼神也看向站在一旁的Harry：「對我的血僕有興趣？」

「當然，小羊羔可是奢侈品。」吸血鬼拍了拍手，頓時周圍面容姣好的女僕們都聚集到他的高背椅身後，她們的女僕裝都不太一樣，卻清一色的穿著清涼，托胸、束腰，把她們美好的身姿顯現的淋漓盡致。

「她們可是我珍藏的寶貝，怎麼樣，有沒有喜歡的？」金髮吸血鬼大方地說：「或是你喜歡左擁右抱的感覺？只要你答應和我交換，她們全數都可以給你。」

Tom挑眉。

陽光紳士傾身靠近Tom，英俊的臉龐出現了猥瑣的表情：「若你真的捨不得，換一個月也行，她們的味道各個不同，保證能讓你的味蕾愉悅。」

Tom瞇起眼睛，仔細地端詳著那些年輕的女僕們，她們有嬌羞、美艷、性感，對著Tom的視線各種不同的反應，看來她們都沒有被徹底洗腦。

Tom的動作讓Harry莫名地感到生氣，他不喜歡Tom盯著那些女僕，對這個陽光型吸血鬼也因此厭惡了起來。

突然，Harry感覺到他的腦海中出現了一道清楚的命令，這不是聲音或影像的方式，而是像直接接收對方意識、直通心靈的感覺，你能完全明白對方的想法，並做到與期望值分毫不差。Harry一直覺得這是很稀奇的體驗，就像是心靈相通一般，雖然只是單方面的。

Tom要Harry坐到他的腿上。

這是要幹嘛？

這莫名其妙的命令使Harry愣了愣，在Tom即將懷疑之際才猛然清醒，照著他主人的期望，Harry面向他的主人，跨坐到修長的腿上，雙手環抱著男人的肩，將頭埋入頸項之中，Harry覺得他的心跳都快跳了出來，他清晰地感受到從喉嚨傳來輕笑的震動。

「抱歉，我也希望和你換換，爵士。」Tom口裡表達的歉意，但嘴角得意的微翹怎麼壓都壓不下來：「可惜我的小貓撒著嬌不願意離開我呢......」男人的手臂在Harry的腰上環繞，微涼的手指摩娑著後頸，並輕輕地在男孩的額上落下一個吻。

吸血鬼玩弄他們的獵物是一件很平常的事，但金髮吸血鬼看著這兩個黑髮的動作，頓時覺得自己的金髮特別亮、特別閃、像個燈泡散發著光與熱。

因此他乾笑著：「我說，Voldemort，畢竟你是他的主人，他會捨不得理所當然，但只要下令，他一定會聽從你的吩咐，你不需要擔心。」

「啊......是的。」Tom伸手，三層點心盤的中層拿出了一塊小鬆餅，餵給他懷裡的小貓：「畢竟他是費盡我所有的力氣，抓來轉化的，要是他太不滿掙脫了我的束縛該怎麼辦？」Tom柔聲地說著，還沒等對方開口，又自顧自地回答：「當然要讓他開心了。小羊羔可不容易馴服，你就不怕他反過來咬你一口？」

金髮吸血鬼嘴角抽了抽，太明顯了，根本是你不想放人。

「不然，一天也行，我就想試試味道而已。」他拉過周圍貌美的女僕們，讓她們也坐到大腿上：「還是你只喜歡男的？我這裡也有英俊的執事。」

透過女僕們的秀髮，金髮吸血鬼似乎看到那隻小羊羔漂亮的翠綠眼睛狠狠地瞪著他，但一眨眼男孩依然呆滯地望著他的主人，讓他疑惑自己的眼睛。

「我想，不必了，我得告辭了。」Tom不是很喜歡在其他的吸血鬼面前玩弄他的男孩，即使只是做做樣子，也會讓他情動不已。

金髮吸血鬼表情突然表現出無趣：「好吧，既然你這麼說…….。」他咧出了一個笑容，張狂恣意，讓Tom謹慎的瞇起眼：「千萬要保護好你的小羊羔，千萬不要有空隙讓人可乘，千萬要堅固你的防禦……」他站起了身，手臂優雅地畫了個弧度：「讓我送你們吧！期待萬聖節的再次會面。」

●我覺得可能選錯類型了，對我來說吸血鬼的故事就是打鬥和性愛......發在Lofter就是一直被禁


End file.
